Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically powered infrared based thermal weed control system and more particularly pertains to heating weeds to an appropriate temperature and for an appropriate time sufficient to control weeds in a safe, ecological, convenient, and economical manner.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of weed control systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, weed control systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling weeds are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe electrically powered infrared based thermal weed control system that allows heating weeds to an appropriate temperature and for an appropriate time sufficient to control weeds in a safe, ecological, convenient, and economical manner.
In this respect, the electrically powered infrared based thermal weed control system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of heating weeds to an appropriate temperature and for an appropriate time sufficient to control weeds in a safe, ecological, convenient, and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved electrically powered infrared based thermal weed control system which can be used for heating weeds to an appropriate temperature and for an appropriate time sufficient to control weeds in a safe, ecological, convenient, and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.